Sunset in Paradise
by AriaLoveHeart
Summary: When the Benedicts go for a holiday! Will's story.
1. Chapter 1

Karla picked up the T.V. remote and turned off the T.V. leaving annoyed faces on Uriel, Will, Victor , Trace, Yves and Phee.

`What th- `

Karla glared at Victor. `Sorry mum.`

`Where are the rest of my family?`

`Upstairs, doing whatever ….there doing.` replied Will in his usual lazy tone.

`Xav, Zed , Sky , come down please. Your father and I have something to tell you all.`

Silence. `Well I guess they don't want to hear our news then.` Karla said in a sad tone.

`Don't worry honey, they'll come down when they hear what we have to say.`

`What's so important mum?'

`Alright my birdies, I think we all need a vacation, we all deserve it. `

Suddenly Xav, Zed, and Sky come running down the stairs. `Vacation! Did I hear someone say Vacation?`

A big grin on Karla's face now as she looked at her husband with admiration.

`Told you .` a smug look on Saul's face appeared.

`Oh yeah! I believe we've all worked hard this semester, Especially me! Working for the FBI is not the easiest job. Little brothers take notes. where should we go?`

Half the room rolling there eyes at Victor's response

`What about India?` Will suggested

`Nooo we should go to the Dominican Republic.`

`Noo! Egypt.`

`What about th-`

Next thing you know the whole family is arguing of where to go.

`Boys, boys. As we all can't decide where to go, why don't we all write a place down on this piece of paper, and put it into this bowl. Then your mother will pick out a piece of paper, stating a place which determines where we go this summer. Agreed? `

The family nods in acceptance of the idea.

`Sounds good.`

As everyone finishes writing and puts their suggestions into the bowl. Drum roll starts to bang on the table, as Karla reaches her hand into the bowl and picks out a piece of paper.

`Were going INDIA!`

`That was mine.` Will stood up with his hands in the air. `WOOOOHOOOOO! Get ready Mumbai the Benedicts are coming.`

Laughter and smiles spread across the Benedicts faces.

`You know I have a friend in India, I haven't spoken to him in ages, for over 25years now. I'll give him a call and make a reservation for our stay.`

`OMG India, I've always wanted to go there!` Sky started squeeling.

`Lets gets packing then.` Karla insisted.


	2. Chapter 2

**INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT OF MUMBAI **

`Whoa! it's so hot!`

`Zed why would you wear a black t-shirt when you know very well dark colours absorb heat? ` Yves stated with his arm casually on Phee's shoulders.

`Shut up man, leave me alone.` Zed firing back at his brother.

`I never knew this much sweat was bottled up inside of me.` Xav spoke whilst fidgeting with his shirt.

`Well believe it brother.` Uriel replied

`Don't worry son only 1hr and 30 minutes drive to our destination. Now we just have to wait for our driver, oh! I think that's him. `

`1hr !` sky clearly gobsmacked.

`and 30minutes!` Phee finishing off Sky's sentence.

`Suck it up everyone! Were in paradise, mum I know exactly were we should go. We definitely need to see the Taj mahal. Oh I also hear there's a festival going on in India at the moment. I watched a few Bollywood films whilst on the plane and read this catalog on everything we need to know about India. Oh! And -`

`Will, Will. Darling your rambling, don't worry we'll get to see all that but first we need to get to where were staying and just rest for today, we can do all that tomorrow.`

`Yeah bro, chill, are you high on something? Because I've never seen you so excited for anything before.` Trace commented

'He's been dreaming about Ashwarya rai, this famous actress in India, couldn't stop going on about it on the plane. After watching one film of hers, he's hooked. He's excited to see her, and that's IF we see her! So don't get your hopes up little brother.` Victor replied awkwardly patting his brothers back.

`Haaha! that makes so much sense for Will's weirdness.` Phee retaliated . Along with the other brothers and sky giggling.

`I will meet her, just need to find out how? Besides look at this picture I have of her, God she's beautiful!`

As everyone huddled to see the picture, Xav stupidly started whistling.

`DAMN!`

`WOW!`

All 5 brothers gawking . `I guess she's alright` Trace obviously trying maintain his cool.

`Trace weren't you just drooling a bit?`

Trace ignores victor and just walks away. Leaving us to laugh again.

`Kids what are you all doing? C'mon!, our drivers here to take us.` Karla instructed

Everyone getting into the 12 seater car which came to pick them up. Getting settled into their seats for the ride.

`YESS! Air conditioning. Thank God!` Xav shouted.

**Everyone please let me know what you think! :) xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**THUD! **

Everyone swaying to the left, due to the busy crowded roads in India making little space for the care to drive through, or mainly because of the drivers clumsy driving, who's name is Sanjesh as he recalled to us earlier.

'Is India this busy? Mum asked while holding on to dad as tight as she can as If her life depended on it, same goes to Phee and Sky.

'Oh yes miss. By the way you all came to India at the right time. Every year in summer we have the festival of colours. It's beautiful, it's happening right here in Mumbai. Astonished by his words, everyone's eyes widened at the thought.

'How much longer till we arrive at the Patel family house? Dad asked, probably as impatient as we all are to get out of this car!

'30 seconds away sir. You all are in luck, because the festival is happening right in front of the Patel families mansion sized house, where I believe you will be staying for the duration of your stay in India. Also; Did you know they live next to the beach. We are here! It's a pleasure accompanying you all. Enjoy your stay in India.'

A big grin plastered on his was as he gets out the car to get our luggage.

'Thank you' we all say in union, as we got out the car to see what seems to be the festival of colours.

'Saul honey! Give Sanjesh a generous tip.' Mum insisted.

'Oh! Sorry. Here you are, thanks for your services.'

'no problem.'

Like Sanjesh said it's very beautiful indeed. So many people dressed in their traditional costumes, as it glistens nicely next to the sunshine. Many decorations placed everywhere which gives the festival a nice touch to the scenery; making it look more awake. Little kids dancing in the middle of it all. So cute. Couldn't stop myself from grinning a bit.

'So pretty.' Sky's widened eyes scanning the whole scene going on before us.

'I know right.'

Suddenly Gun powders and fireworks fire into the air getting the crowd more excited as they start jumping with their hands thumping into the air. As traditional Indian music, I believe it is starts playing in the background. I block out all my senses and just stare at this very moment, not blinking. Afraid to miss the moment, I swear I hear my dad saying something but I ignore it, and just focus my eyes on one scenario, taking it all in. The beauty of it. India sure knows how to party!

From a short distance , I see chocolate brown hair swaying to the music. Looking at her from the back ; looks like she's about 5,6. She's with another girl, around the same height but she has black hair. Both of them wearing similar gowns, though the brown hair girl wearing a pink gown while the other wears blue. I see the side of her face, she's fairer than other girls in this festival for sure. She looks so happy. Though a different girl with short layered hair this time walks over to her and whispers something into her ear, she turns around. Her hair flying back and see's me. She gives a shy smile and turns to leave, before I can even respond taking a last glance at me and goes. The other girl must have seen me staring at her. So I glare at her. How embarrassing! I think to myself.

'WILL, HURRY UP!' I hadn't even realised how far ahead my family had gone, so I run over to them just in time to meet people who start to place flowers around our necks, for the girls flowers around their hair too.

Suddenly my dad gets in a bear hug with a tall man , about the same height as my dad, but not as muscular though. He wears glasses and has sleek black hair.

'Hello Saul. So happy to see you after a long time. How many years has it been? Like 25years? You have not changed.'

'Same to you Aaron. It's been far to long that's for sure. I haven't changed ey? Well you certainly have, last time I saw you , you were around 5,6. Now look at you; how tall are you ?'

'6ft 4 exact.' Aaron and my dad exchanging laughs as they speak. Next to Aaron was his wife , I'm assuming, faire too, with dark brown bob sleek hair. Next to her was 2 pretty girls, who look alike but different enough to tell them apart. Coincidently one of the daughters was the girl I just laid my eyes on. A cooling sensation went through me. What was that? Why do I suddenly feel a attraction to her? I don't even know her name. This has never happened before.

'Oh sorry honey. Aaron this is my family. My wife Karla, my seven sons Trace , Uriel , Victor , Will , Xav , Yves and Zed. This is Pheonix and Sky , my two youngest sons soulfinders/wifes.' Everyone gushed at that point, did dad just reveal Soulfinder's to strangers?

'Aaron's family are savants as well. they have also done some work for the Savant Net years back.' Everyone then let out a breath. Pheww!

'Aaron has kindly been generous to let us stay with him for the rest of our vacation. Aaron thankyou again for letting us stay with you. Everyone behave, especially you Xav, don't do anything stupid!'

Xav look offended. 'Would I ever? Also why do you think it's always me, Zed mucks about as well!'

'Well Zed has got a lady to keep him in line.' Sky looking smug at Zed ,chuckling a little bit.

While Zed receives an evil glare from Xav.

'It's my pleasure Saul, anything for you and your family. I hope your vacation has gone well so far in India. By the way this is my wife Sayuri, my two daughters Lalitha and Aria, and my two sons Shaun and Derek and this is my son in law Shanal.' We all waved and smiled at them, they did the same. Whilst my attention was mainly on Aria.

'Excuse me Appa but I have to get ready for the dance.' Aria left with a nodding consent of her father.

'A dance?' mum asked.

'Yeah it's a traditional dance, which is performed every year for the festival, shall we watch?'

'Time to get the camera's out then.' Victor digging into his bag.

Few seconds later the performance had started. Instantly their was drums playing and trumpets, as the crowd got excited and got involved into the dance. The performance was in high speed. It was very beautiful as well, like most things in India are, from what I have seen. Very colourful. It was called festival of colours for a reason! Aria was elegant in her dancing so was others. There came to a point where the dancers stopped dancing for a second and then ran to the audience and grabbed people from the audience to dance with them. My brother's stupidly pushed me in. As I bumped into Aria, I could feel my pulse beating fast. This is so embarrassing!

'Go on Will, show them what your made of!' That was Xav, That twit. I hate you is all I mouthed to him, as my family started laughing, Aria laughed as well taking my hands and taking me under her wing, not leaving me behind for more embarrassment . Which is was grateful for. My whole family was grabbed to dance, we all jumped and twirled. It was weird, I'm not the type to dance, I'm the one who ruins the dance. So I'm always the stand by. At this moment, it was great. We all laughed and danced with the rest of Mumbai. With my eyes locked on Aria. We both stood close to each other, so close for their to be little distance between us, as the whole crowd circled each other and clapped to the beat, still dancing. Not acknowledging we were in the middle of the dancing. We simply just smiled at each other.

'Aria, nice to meet you.' She whispered softly in my ear, through all the noise.

'Will, it's a pleasure.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Wills POV:**

The festival has come to an end, but our vacation has just started! I'm excited to go and see parts of India, but at the same time I want to find out more about the Patel family; well –mostly Aria. It's weird. She feels so special to me and I just met her. Do I have another savant power which locates who's special to me or not? Ok that's crazy! Forget it Will , forget it. Maybe I should talk to my brothers about it.

As I enter the lounging area, I see my family already seated comfortably in their seats while talking to the rest of the Patel family . I see my brothers talking to Shaun , Bulraj , and Shanal. I see Phee and Sky locked in a conversation with Aria and Lalitha. I've gotten to know everyone in this family they're all really cool and easy to hang out with and talk to. Shaun wants to be an FBI for the savant net as well, so Trace and Victor get along well with him the most. They've agreed to help Shaun if he needs anything,which is really good of them to do. Balraj wants to be a doctor; and Lalitha's soulfinder Shanal is a business man he owns companies in India, Florida and England which is really cool. I heard from Shanal , Lalitha is a teacher. From what I can see, the Patel family is a highly respected successful family, at the same time low key with their privacy. Suddenly everyones eyes are on me. I realise I'm late for dinner. Oops.

"Will , what took you so long?" Mum asked

"overslept , sorry everyone."

"Madame dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Alright, thank you."

Gosh! These people are so rich they even have servants. I see my brothers laughing from a distance so I go to join them.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Oh man! Bulraj told us the funniest thing that happened to his family while on vacation to Dubai."

Bulraj leans into talk "It's mainly about Aria so don't tell her."

My eyebrow shoots up automatically. "Care to tell the story again?"

**Aria's POV: **

"Will what took you so long?" Karla asked.

"Overslept , sorry everyone." Will replied as he ruffles his curly black hair.

"Madame dinner will be ready in 10 minutes."

"Alright , Thank you." Mum replied.

"So what's Will's story? What does he do?" I wanted to desperately know things about this guy, but I have always been shy and have gone to a girls school, so don't really have any experience in the dating area and I wouldn't really know what to say to a boy, a very handsome boy. So I turned to ask Phee and Sky who I've gotten to know well, there really kind , both gorgeous and lucky to have found their soulfinder, though there's a little part of me which is filled with hatred for them. They found their soulfinder and I haven't, not only them but my sister aswell. I'm tired of being alone. I'm 21 almost 22 and rejects every boy who asks me out, because I know I won't be able to give that guy all the time and love he deserves because he's not my soulfinder. I'm sad to say I'm desperate.

"Oh! Well Will wants to be a lawyer , he studies at Harvard, he's super intelligent like the other brothers , though he's the calm type, doesn't take things to seriously so he doesn't really seem the intelligent type." Sky responded.

"He recently got a scholarship to Oxford to study law there for the semester." Phee continued.

My eyes widened at the thought of Oxford and Harvard.

"WOW! Really? , that's amazing"

We all turn around to see the boys laughing again.

"What's his savant power?"

"He can sense danger." Phee replied sounding inquisitive. "Why do you want to know so much about Will?"

"I don't actually know, he seems different , it's weird I feel an attraction to him. Please don't tell him that!"

"yeah don't worry, we won't tell. I totally get what you feel, it's like when I met ze-" Sky stopped speaking mid sentence and looked at Phee with widened eyes.

**Sky's POV: **

_Phee are you thinking what I'm thinking?_

Phee nodded ._ Aria and Will are soulfinders!_

Sky nodded._ Should we tell them?_

_No no, that would take all the magic out of it, they need to find out for themselves, we shouldn't ruin there moment._

_Ok fine. We'll wait._ Sky shrugged and slumped back into her chair.

"What's wrong Sky? You had a look on your face a few seconds ago as if you've been shot."

"umm.."

"Foods ready ! If everyone would like to make their way to the dining area."

Pheww! Saved by Mrs Patel.

**Aria's POV: **

Everyone took their seats at the dining table, I sat next to my sister, and on the other side Will walked over to me and sat next to the remaining empty seat.

Say something Aria, say something, don't keep staring at him!

"Hey!"

"Hi."

Aria and Will shared a quick smile at each other returning their attention towards everyone else.

"Eat up everyone, plenty of food to go around." Dad insisting

"Never tried Indian food before. " Karla said

"You haven't? , well I hope you like the food."

Everyone started eating their food, 5 minutes later everyone's face turned a light pink. Except Will's .

"HOT!" Victor jumped with his hands flapping like wings.

"Here's some water." Lalitha replied while quickly passing the jug of water.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah , yeah fine. Thanks. Great food by the way."

Karla nudging Victor in the stomach with a quite moan coming from Victors mouth.

My Sister , Shaun , Bulraj and Shanal. Couldn't help our selves to Victors sarcasm. So we all hysterically started laughing to be shortly stopped by a glare from our mum.

Though I kept laughing softly to myself, receiving a wink from Will. I blushed uncontrollably , bending my head down to hide my embarrassment after. After we had all eaten my dad decided to take us to the balcony, explaining to the Benedict's how breath taking the view is at night time. When All the lights are on, with the stars shining up above.

Today was a perfect day, I think to myself. As we all make our way towards the balcony. Saul convey we all get together and take a group photo. We agree and huddle together, with our arms around each other.

" Say cheese everyone!"

"Cheeeeeeeeeese!"

I feel a warm hand on my back, as I turn to look at who it was is I see Will's face, so close to mine. He gives a charming grin. I smile back. " You have a great smile, you know that?"

"Thanks. I guess brushing my teeth twice a day does make a difference." _Oh-my-god , brushing my teeth twice a day does make a difference ? Was that really the best answer you could have given?_

_Thanks Will, that's really nice of you to say I think you have a great smile too_. I bury my face in my hands embarrassed to even look at him. When I slowly look up he's still there. His big green eyes are widened, as If he's just been shot. A confused look splattered on my face.

_Your m-m-my sou-soul-finder. You're my soulfinder! You're my soulfinder_! , Now I'm the one with big widened eyes looking like I've been shot! Will…. He's my soulfinder , a feeling of fireworks builds up In my body. I squeal and hug Will as tight as I can. I've been waiting for this day for so long. No more waiting, no more lonely girl. My prayers have been answered, I found my soulfinder!

I look up at Will, into his big beautiful green soulful eyes. I'm so lucky, a girl like me would never have a chance with a tall , definitely over 6ft muscular male with black curly hair guy like him. That's just not how it is in India. I smile at him, and he smiles back , stroking my hair.

**Will's POV:**

This has to be the best day of my life. I found her , my darling soulfinder. I have so much love for her already!

Who knew my soulfinder was at the other side of the world! God she's so beautiful. Her big grey Aphrodite eyes beaming into mine. Her soft long brown hair complimenting her faire soft skin. Her curvaceous figure. I'm one lucky guy. I haven't found another savant power, I found my soulfinder right here in India amongst my family . To make the scene even perfect the light of the moon is shining on us . No one else matter's but us, at this very moment. I turn my head, to see my family smiling down at us . Phee and sky hugging their soulfinders while smiling at us .

"You knew Aria was Will's Soulfinder , didn't you sky?" Zed asked squeezing sky into a hug.

"It wasn't just me, it was Phee too." Sky responding with a shy smile.

"Are we in trouble?"

"No no, no ones in trouble, I have to say I knew aswell." Mum put her hands up in surrender.

"You did?" All the brothers said in union.

"Boys are you forgetting your mother can see the future?" Dad replied giving us a sceptical look.

"Oh yeahh! Stupid us! " Xav smacking his head.

"Congratulations bro, happy for you. "

"Welcome to the family Aria." Uriel shaking Aria's hand.

"Oh my boy! You finally found your golden girl. So happy for you darling. Aria you must come to Wrickenridge after this vacation." Karla getting in a bear hug with Aria. "I'd love to mrs Benedict. "

"Call me Karla dear. "_ Will she's a beautiful girl, you play with her emotions, you have me to answer! Got it?_

I quickly nod at my mothers strong words. Though why would I want to play with her emotions? She's my priority now, and all I want to do is make her happy.

"My little girl is growing up." Mrs Patel hugs Aria and strokes her hair.

Mr Patel comes in front of me, giving a look as to not mess with him, but he gives his hand out to shake, a big relief. I take it and we smile. "You take care of her."

I nod and reply "With all my life sir."

"Call me Aaron." As he pats my back.

"Hey Will no any savant girls in Wrickenridge, some of us are running out of time."

Aaron places a hand around his sons shoulders . "Don't worry son, your time will come."

"GROUP HUG!" Trace shouts, and we all come together for a hug, a tight hug. "Excuse me for a moment."

**Aria POV: **

We all bundle our selves into a tight hug, filled with laughter and smiles. Though Will excuses him self from the hug for a moment . Where'd he go? I think to myself.

"I FOUND MY SOULFINDER!" I hear shouting from outside in the garden. It's surely Will; and so we all start laughing at his shouting . _He's so cute._ Few moments later Will comes running back up to join us. " Sorry about that, I had to clear something in my throat."

_I'm cute , u say?_ Will taking my hands locking our fingers together and giving me a wink. Making me blush again!

"Everything cleared up?" Saul asked

"I think so."

**Zed POV: **

Will has finally found his Soulmate. So happy for him. I knew how stressed he was. He's finally at peace, I wish him all the best.

**Yves POV: **

Aria and Will are for sure perfect for each other, proud of you bro!

**Uriel POV:**

My baby brothers growing up. I knew it was her, it had to be, they look good together. I am a bit jealous, I'm even more eager now to find my soulfinder, but my brothers happiness is all I care about right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wills POV: **

I slept well that night. Just the thought of finding my soulfinder puts me at ease.

I found my soulfinder, I love saying that.

I found my soulfinder!

Hey! You there, guess what! I found my soulmate.

I got up brushed my teeth and got in the shower , dried myself leaving my hair spiked up and wet; not bothered to dry it. Got dressed in my diesel chino's and my dark blue Ralph Lauren shirt, and my black vans .

Went downstairs to see if Aria was already there, wrong. Though Shaun was there pouring some coffee into his mug. So I walk up to the marble table and take a seat at one of the kitchen bar stools.

"Hey Shaun, what's up. "

"Sup Will, just stressed man, want some coffee?"

"Sure, yeah I can tell. No offence but you look awful, did you get any sleep?"

"None taken; and no, been up all night thinking about my A-level results ,if I don't get the right marks, I don't know what I'll do. It's hard enough trying to keep in track with everything also trying to keep my parents proud and happy , they expect so much of me. None the less I have my interview for university coming up. Nobody gets how much shit I'm put under!" Shaun thumping his fist on the marble table , almost pulling his hair out , due to his annoyance .

I remember when I was doing my A-levels, total stress. I know how he feels; it's tough on anyone. Waiting on your next chance at success! I drived my family crazy about how I might fail. He's probably doing the same. But what do I say to him?

Suddenly Shaun is clapping his hands in front of my face, because I realise I haven't responded to what he said earlier.

"Oh umm, I'm sorry. I know how you feel, trust me you need more belief in yourself. You need to relax a little bit. It will get better after this. Believe me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Reaching my fist out and we both spud for a second and smile.

"Morning boys." Aria comes smiling through the door, wearing a floral print skirt with a white tank top tucked in, and pink flats.

_Morning beautiful. _She smiles sweetly making me smile even more.

"Well then, I think I'll leave you both alone. Bye." Shaun quickly rushes off to return a second after.

"Forgot my coffee." Giving a quick wave he's gone. For definite.

"Anyways did you sleep well?" Aria asked.

"Slept like a baby." Aria smiles.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure what's there to eat?"

"mmm… I make pretty good banana pancakes, with honey and whipped cream, You want?"

"Sounds good, though I am a pretty good cook myself ya'know, not as good as my little brother Yves though. I'll have to make you a meal one day. I mean it's only fair, can't keep you doing all the cooking."

"Oh yeah?...What exactly can you cook?"

"I can make a mean Spaghetti Bolognese , for dessert cookie dough with strawberries and cream, sound good?" leaning across the table to Aria.

Aria responding the same way, as she also leans forward on the opposite side of the table to me, for our face to be cm's apart.

"Sounds amazing. By the way I can make a pretty good cookie dough my self. Just saying…"

Raising my eyebrow "Is that a challenge?"

"only if you want it to be ." Aria grinning a little.

"Then it's settled, we both make our best cookie dough, right here, right now." My finger pointing down at the table.

"Cookie dough for breakfast?"

"Why not ?" Chuckling a little.

"Will Benedict you truly are insane! But ok then fine."

"Fine ."

"Good."

"Good."

"Are you going to copy everything I say?"

"maybe."

"Well ok then."

"Well ok then."

"Will!" A grin performs on my lips.

"What it's fun teasing you." I walk towards Aria, as she says. " It's fun beating you in cooking."

"Don't seem so sure your going to win missy, you haven't beaten me yet." As I look down at her face with my hands around her mid-drift so her back is leaning on my chest as we stand. She looks up at me.

"We'll see…" She responds confidently and escapes from my arms to get the ingredients out of the cupboards; and I'm desperate to touch her again, and have her in my arms.

(listen to 'get me bodied ' my Beyonce while your reading this part.)

**Aria's POV: **

Will and I are both cooking what we both recall to be our best dish, , at the same time dancing to 'Get me bodied' by Beyonce, not just dancing but also miming the words to the song. Will twirling me around, both of us picking up whipped cream bottles and using it as mikes , and singing while also clapping. Both of us side stepping, both of us dancing around the kitchen, taking full advantage of all the doing some tricks with the frying pan. By the end of it we've made our own dance routine to this song. Were both equally strange in our own way, that were perfect for each other.

**Karla's POV:**

"Morning sugar."

"Morning Saul honey."

Saul leans into give me a kiss to be stopped by some fairly loud music along with footsteps to go with it.

"What is that?"

"Sounds like dancing."

"Shall we go and check it out?"

Saul nods as we make our way downstairs.

**Will's POV: **

We've both just finished cooking, but are still dancing our way through this song, which I usually don't listen to but I like it.

"You're a very good dancer."

"So are you. Your talented with your hands, I've never seen tricks on a frying pan like that." Aria chuckling again.

"Thankyou, thankyou very much." Giving a bow as I speak in my best Elvis impression. Aria burst out laughing , quickly covering her mouth from anymore laughter, I'm assuming is for my Elvis impression, so I give her a playful squeeze in the hips. She squeals . I smile at how cute she is, her hands on my shoulders to keep her from falling. So I take her hands in mine and help her stand up straight. My hand slowly starts to touch cheeks softly, moving strand of her hair away from her face, leaning in slowly to kiss he rosy pink lips. Our first kiss. To be stopped by the sound of my mothers words from a distance.

"ooh! What's that delicious smell?"

We both quickly stand up straighter and out of each others arms and stop the music ,as my mother comes in.

"Morning Karla."

"Morning Aria darling, what are you both doing?"

"Oh just making some cookie dough."

"Cookie dough? In the morning? Really?"

_Dad please go back up stairs with mum, I want some alone time with Aria. _

I sent a telepathic message to dad, hoping he would understand and do as I asked. Thankfully he does and nods.

"Karla honey, I think we should let them both finish their cooking and leave them in peace, before everyone else wakes up don't you agree?"

"OH right! Well ok then."

Mum being dragged out by dad.

I turn to Aria smiling.

"Ready to be blown away by my cooking?"

"No, the question is are you ready to be blown away by my cooking?"

"We'll just have to taste it and see won't we."

She nods and places her plate of cookie dough with mint ice cream and melted marshmallow on top, which does look delicious, in front of me; and I do the same with mine, except mine has whipped cream and strawberries. We both pick up a fork and dig in .


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all like this chapter . Big thanks to bookwormlove14, thanks for all you help towards this chapter Also thank you everyone for all your reviews, really appreciate it.  
**

"Ok , ok. You win, you win! That is amazing! "

"Why thank you. I'm impressed Will, this is really good cookie dough!" Aria swallowing a big piece of cookie dough.

I nod and reply "Thank you. " Pulling her close to my body with my arms around her waist, with her hands placed gently on my chest. "Tell me you love my cooking."

Shaking her heard. "If I did I'd be lying, and I've been tolled never to lie."

"Ouch! I'm wounded." I tickle her waist. A way of telling her off. She just giggled and put's her hands up in surrender.

"I'm joking! Of course I love your cooking . I'm jealous of it, honestly!"

"You better be jealous of it." I give her a stern look replacing it with a smile. "You want to sit out in the garden and finish our cookie dough?"

"Sure." So we make our way towards the garden, with the sun shining brightly upon us, with a slight breeze in the air. I smile. At how much I love nature right now, We find a nice spot in the nicely cut grass under a big tree in which red roses blossom ,in the shade. We sit down, make ourselves comfortable finishing our cookie dough. Though every second , every minute I catch Aria glancing at me and I do the same.

"You have a beautiful house, your very lucky."

"Well thank you, my parents inherited this house from my grandparents , after their death. Though we've made a few changes to the house since then. Were all very grateful for what we have. I was close to my granddad, he taught me the most than he did to all my brothers and sister. He taught me about life, and the future, about people; soul finders. It's because of him I know much about soul finder's, my parents didn't tell us much about it as granddad, they didn't want us to be caught up in a state of depression due to not finding our soul mate. So they didn't tell us much." A tear escaping her eyes, I console her with my arms around her shoulder's with her face buried in my neck. "I would have loved to met your granddad." I tell her truthfully, he seems like a genuinely nice man.

"I wish you did, he would have really liked you, you both would have gotten along well." Her face comes up from my neck and her lips form into a smile, which I love.

" Not many people in India get to live like this, I hate seeing people out in the streets, in poverty. My family and I give back and help those in poverty at least every 3 months. " She tells me softly as she looks at me with pained eyes.

"Your amazing you know that? It's a very nice thing your family and yourself do. " I push away a strand of hair away from her face, revealing her big grey Aphrodite eyes, which sparkle against the light. "I like to think so too."

"I can't wait to show you the rest of India."

"I would love that." I smile at her.

"So tell me something about you Will? I want to know everything about you, not just because were soul finders."

"Because your nosy?" Giving her a cheeky wink, repaying me with a punch in the stomach. Ouch!

"Ok , ok. What do you want know ?"

"Everything, , I already know what your power is, and I think it's soo cool, how you can sense danger, but what's your favourite car, do you even like cars? Colour? About Wrickenridge? Do you go to University? Do you have pets?"

"Well… I have the same power as my dad, we both sense danger, as you already know. Favourite colour, mm probably has to be green and navy blue. Favourite car, A white Audi r8 but I'm more into motorbikes like my brothers. Well nothing much to say about Wrickenridge really, it's small, near the rockies. You can do some extreme skiing and snow boarding there. There's friendly neighbours, everythings great there; I can't wait to take you their. ; and yes. I do go to University , I study Law at University of Denver, which is also close to where my brother's Trace , Vic and Uriel live, so we all live in a big apartment together in Colorado, Denver. It can get annoying sometimes but it's nice. My family haven't had a pet since our dog maxi died, we all loved him but he got old, too old. He lived far longer to his age limit. It was hard for us, especially because we were all like 10 years old when he died and he was like our best friend. Can't believe how many years it has been. I would love another dog though."

"I would love to visit Wrickenridge one day. Can you teach me how to skii? Don't worry we can have another dog called maxi, when we have our own family. Well , umm.. that's if you want to have a family. " Aria giving a embarrassed look. I can't help but smile at the thought of her thinking far ahead into the future , having a family and all.

"Why are you getting embarrassed for ? I'd love to have a family, and having a dog sounds good too. When the time is right it will happen" I smile and caress her cheek, she looks up and grins.

"My turn to find out about you, tell me something about yourself."

"Ok then. Well… My favourite colour is Turquoise and white, white goes with anything! Favourite car has to be Range rover or a Audi like you. I'm a shoe lover, always has been, always will be. I love pets, but don't really have any, love to though. I study Dentistry at California Berkley. I just finished my 4th semester there. I guess that's why I don't have much of an Indian accent. I live in a apartment with my friends near our campus. "

"You want to be a dentist? Tell me, do my teeth look alright." I open my mouth wide for her to see.

She starts laughing, and says "Well I don't see any damage or yellowness in your teeth, so your fine for now!"

"Good to know. I realised that you live all the way in California, and I in Denver. That's a slight problem. One of us will have to move. I don't mind moving all the way to California, if it means I get to see you everyday. "

"No way! I don't want you to move all the way to California, there's no point really, there's not many good universities which specialise in law around there, I'll move. I've been thinking about studying my 5th year somewhere else, I will transfer."

"Your giving up so much Aria, have you thought this through? You know what, let's change the subject, we can always talk about it later."

"No, let's talk now' it's the perfect time to talk. I'm ready to transfer Will, I have thought this through, I've been thinking about transferring to another University for a while now, and I'm ready . I'm not giving up that much, yes I have friends there, but I can always see them another time. I know what I'm doing." Aria cups my face in her hands, and talks to me sternly.

"Your not going take no for an answer are you? "

She shakes her head, giving me the answer.

I kiss the top of her forward. "Thank you."

"Your welcome. "

"Next subject. You still haven't told me."

"Told you what?"

"Your savant power?"

"Want me to show you?"

She stands up, I follow her lead, she takes my hands in hers, and closes her eyes. "Take a deep breath." She says. Suddenly a mighty force is pulling us away , I grip my hold on Aria and close my eyes as well. I open my eyes slowly, and I see I'm at the beach, the beach which is next to Aria's family house. This doesn't make sense! Aria smiles at me, as I'm left gobsmacked.

"What the hell! You can fly?"

"Not exactly flying, but jumping. I can jump to places quickly, it makes it easier for me to get away from people. So when ever your in danger, call me up , and I'll rescue you." She grins.

I laugh at the thought, " I'll keep that in mind. You have a really cool power. "

She bows and says "Thank you."

She walks over to me, and gives me a hug, I cuddle her into my warmth, and we look out into the horizon. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

I look down at her face and smile. "Yeah it is. It's perfect. "

"I might kiss you. "

"I might be bad at it."

My hand caressing her neck , towards her cheek. "Not possible." I lean in and kiss her soft plump lips, deepening the kiss. Sending goose bumps down both our arms.

**Aria's POV: **

Closing my eyes, his soft touch sending tingles through my body. Will's hands making it's way down to my back and finally resting at my waist, pulling me closer to him. It was just me and Will , as we both should be. Whilst the rest of the world smiled kindly at us. _I love you, _Will sent telepathically to me. "I love you" He whispered against my mouth again. "I love you too."

His kiss became gentler, his breath was hot, which made my insides melt. I pulled him closer, and placed my hands around his neck, fiddling with his curly hair. Well this went on for a while, when he broke the kiss, and kissed the top of my eyelids softly and gently, doing the same to my cheeks , and everywhere else on my face. Kissing my jaw line lastly. We smiled at each other after, and I was desperate to kiss him again.

The wind bustling through the air, the cold air sending shivers through our body. "Can you jump us back to the house?"

I nod as we both go back home happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyy guys! I want to say thanks for reading and reviewing my story so far, really means a lot, hope you all like this chapter! Also big thanks to Bookwormlove14 who gave me some idea's for this chapter, thanks again! **

**Aria's POV:**

The day's have gone by so quickly after our first kiss we had at the beach. Since then, Will and I have been inseparable. He's my oxygen. It sounds so cocky when I say this to myself but it's true. I don't know what I would do if I chose to stay in California and he was in Denver.

We took the Benedict's to see the Taj mahal, shopping where we got Phee , Sky and Karla and my self a sari, a red Sari for Phee, and a blue sari for Sky. A white sari with beautiful silver workings attached to for Karla. As for me; light pink always did suite me. My brothers got the rest of the boys dressed in traditional outfits as well since we decided to have a party at our house, so my family in India can get a chance to meet Will. We also went and spent time at the beach. The boys did some surfing, Zed trying his best to teach Sky to surf, but Sky's small self could not stay on the board for very long. Though Phee was pretty good on the board. We all got involved in the activities. My parents and brothers teaching the Benedict's how to play Cricket. They didn't really get the hang of it, I don't think their loving the game. Well… You can't please everyone! Though today we all decided to go to this huge park , we all played football, girls versus boys. The girl's obviously won! At one point it was between me and Will, I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. So I do what I do best with Will, come on to him. In a way of distraction of course, no one said that was against the rules, so I took my chance! Scoring in the end.

The day was great fun, though Will was still very embarrassed with the football situation, receiving awkward pats and laughs from his family. "Never underestimate a girl Will." Karla told him, receiving a cheeky smile from me hoping he will feel better.

We couldn't end the day without going Bungee jumping before the big party tomorrow. I've always wanted to go Bungee jumping but I was either too chicken or just didn't have the time. Will decided to go with me , feeling he knew how scared I was. Which I was grateful for.

We were both tied together holding hands tightly.

"It will be ok, trust me." Will giving me a reassuring smile. "You sure?" I asked .

" Positive. But if your so scared why do this?"

I paused . Thinking of what he said , several times in my head. Why am I doing this if I'm so scared?

I look him in the eye and say "Because the things your scared of are usually the most worth while."

He gave me a smile and kissed my forehead , hugging him tight, closing my eyes. Both of us leaning forward we jumped down, while I was screaming my head of into Will's ear's. Though he's ok. Thankfully. He's probably the bravest man I've met yet, I think to myself. Though I'm glad I finally did it, It was an amazing experience which I'm glad I shared with Will.

I wrote all this in my diary, just before going to sleep, like I usually do.

**1:45am **_SLEEP!_ I shout in my mind. Nothing helps. Counting sheep for sure doesn't. Staring at the ceiling bore's me even more. Closing my eyes hoping I will eventually fall asleep, doesn't do any good either. **2:00am . **I do the only the which will make me fall asleep for sure. I walk towards Will's room. The only person I truly want to be with right now. Everyone is asleep, so it's the perfect time. Would he be asleep by now?

**Will POV: **

_Will, baby. You awake? _

I get up from my asleep immediately , from hearing Aria's voice in my sleep. I look around my room frantically. _Aria, babe . You ok? What's wrong? _

_Nothing's wrong, I didn't wake you did I? I'm outside your room, can you open the door? _

I stand up and walk towards the door and unlock it, revealing Aria, looking stunning as she always does, even in her cute short cheetah pj's.

"I didn't wake you did I?" She whispers.

"No of course not. "

"I just couldn't sleep, and I missed you."

"Come here." I pick her up and make my way towards my bed in the dark, and place her gently down smiling. I jump in next to her, and pull her close to me, her head resting against my chest. As I stroke her hair softly , kissing her neck gently and slowly. She slowly closes her eyes and fall asleep next to me, her slow breathing soothing me as I try to sleep as well. "I love you." She whispers against my chest. "I love you too." I whisper back. As we both drift off to sleep happily .

I wake up to a bright sunny day next to the person I love the most. With her hair tangled together, her princess like face sleeping softly next to me. Her slow breathing. Her perfect skin which I start to stroke slowly admiring every feature of hers. Her body placed the same way as I left her last night next to me. She slowly turns her head and yawns, a big yawn. Can't help but giggle a little. Stretching her arms wide enough to hit the side of my face. Ouch! Strong arms. She slowly opens her eyes revealing her big grey eyes, which I love. Looking straight at me smiling.

" How do you look so beautiful all the time?"

_You tell me. _

She straightens up, leaning on her elbows for support; and gives a big smile, her smile growing from one ear to the other. She leans in and places a soft kiss on my lips.

"Morning." She says breaking away from the kiss.

"Morning." Who was that? We both looked towards the other side of the room where we see Xav starting to wake up. Shit! I forgot my brother shared a room with me. I look at Aria, and she's gobsmacked with her eyes widened. So I quickly cover her with my duvet, and act casual as Xav gets out of bed.

"Hey!"

"Umm … Hey to you too! Hey Aria!" Xav walking past us ,casually messing with his hair.

Aria quickly comes out of the duvet shocked. "How the hell did he know I was here?"

"Who knows, baby. Who knows. " I bury my face in Aria's neck. "At least he's gone, he is gone right?"

Coming up from Aria's neck I stifle a laugh, "Yes , he's gone. Don't worry."

"How come your not shocked like me?"

"Because this is my brother were talking about. I've had to live with him for all my life, so I know how he can be; but I should've told you he was sharing a room with me, I forgot to tell you the moment I saw you. Ya'know I think God was high when he created you because there's no one else who comes close to perfection. " I lean in to give a kiss, and she takes it and smiles.

She laughs and replies "Your so sweet."

"I meant every word." Leaning in for another kiss.

"I think we should go and get some breakfast."

I nod and we make our way downstairs to the dining room hand in hand. Where we see everyone already awake and eating.

"Morning love birds, had a good sleep?" Aria's mum Sayuri asked.

"Will had a great sleep, for sure. " Xav replied while buttering his toast.

Frowns appeared on everyone's faces except for Zed Yves, Phee and Sky's. Who were smiling at us. They know what it's like. Trace puts down his bowl of cereal and walks towards us, and touches Will.

"OOoohh! It makes sense now. " A cheeky grin on my brother's face, he's loving this for sure, my humiliation. He probably sent a telepathic message to my other brother's and Aria's brother's as well, because their smiling as well. Though both our parents are still frowning.

"What's going on?" Mum says, she never did catch on fast.

"Nothing mum, everything's fine. " I twirl Aria into a seat, and pour her some orange juice, finally take a seat next to her.

**Aria's POV: **

_Well this is awkward. _

_Tell me about it. _

I gulp down a spoonful of cereal. Taking a waffle, spreading nutella on It and whipped cream, it's an unusual type of waffle but I have a sweet tooth so couldn't help my self. Taking a hand full of whipped cream in my hand and putting it in Will's nose. I burst out laughing at Will's face, his expression priceless. Everyone joins in on the fun, and put's more whipped cream on his face. Will gives a pout.

_Awwh baby you ok? _

"Ok guys, I think that's enough."

"You all are jacka-" Will stops mid-sentence from a glare from his mum.

"Will why don't you go clear up our art work we left on your face with Aria . "

I laugh and follow with her orders. Taking Will's hands in mine, I lead him out.

As we walk into the hallway, I take Will aside.

"Aww baby I'm soo sorry, I didn't think everyone would join in as well. I got to admit it was really funny though! We acted like bullies, I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Funny was it?" I nod, not being able to take Will seriously.

Will leans in, to give me a kiss. Boy was I wrong! He takes out his hand showing me the whipped cream bottle he is holding, and showers me with whipped cream. I squeal; and began to laugh "Will!"

He stops, and we suddenly have an audience of the Benedict's and my family staring at us, not amused. So they all shrug It off and go back to their breakfast. I poke Will in the chest. "Ok ok, I guess that was fair."

Will smiles and leans in this time I'm guessing It's for a kiss. I back away. "I am not kissing you like this." As I run off to the bathroom with Will behind.

It's **7:30pm **I just finished dressing into my light pink sari with the help of my sister, with my makeup and hair done. I am now just finishing of with adding some jewellery to the outfit. A nock plays on my bedroom door. "Come in." I bet it's Mary, one of the servants, I like her the most, she was always the nicest out of all the others. "Madame I have your drink here that you wanted?" Drink?

I turn around to see someone else in front of me, handing me a drink. A male, just about 6ft. Looks like he's in his 20' brown hair, and spots .definitely not Mary. Since when did we get a new servant?

"Umm.. I didn't request any drinks. Are you a new ? Because I've never seen you here before." A puzzled look on my face.

"You are correct. You have not seen me nor know me. Though I know the Benedict's very very well. Let me introduce myself. My name's Sean Kelly. " he puts the drink down and slowly digs into his pocket taking a metal chain out, holding it confidently in his hands . I gasp. I quickly try to jump away. Obviously not quick enough as he hits me hard with his metal chain , I hear my self crying out and collapse on to the floor.

_Will…_


End file.
